1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to diaphragms and loudspeakers and, particularly, to a diaphragm based on carbon nanotubes and a loudspeaker using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A loudspeaker is an acoustic device transforming received electric signals into sounds. There are different types of loudspeakers that can be categorized by their working principle, such as electro-dynamic loudspeakers, electromagnetic loudspeakers, electrostatic loudspeakers, and piezoelectric loudspeakers. Among the various types, the electro-dynamic loudspeakers have simple structures, good sound qualities, low costs, and are most widely used.
The electro-dynamic loudspeaker typically includes a diaphragm, a bobbin, a voice coil, a damper, a magnet, and a frame. The voice coil is an electrical conductor placed in the magnetic field of the magnet. By applying an electrical current to the voice coil, a mechanical vibration of the diaphragm is produced due to the interaction between the electromagnetic field produced by the voice coil and the magnetic field of the magnets, thus producing sound waves by kinetically pushing the air. The diaphragm reproduces sound pressure waves, corresponding to the input electric signals.
To evaluate the loudspeaker, sound volume is a decisive factor. The sound volume of the loudspeaker relates to the input power of the electric signals and the conversion efficiency of the energy. However, when the input power is increased to certain levels, the typical diaphragm could deform or even break, thereby causing audible distortion.